


Feliz aniversário, Beka

by MaaS



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Otabek Altin Week, Shounen-ai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaaS/pseuds/MaaS
Summary: Apesar da distância que os separam, a relação de Yuri e Otabek está cada vez melhor desde o Grand Prix em Barcelona. Pequenos acontecimentos e até simples conversas à noite, tornam-se importantes para os dois. Porém, tudo está pronto a mudar com a ida de Altin para a Rússia no mês de outubro, pois, tímidos sentimentos estão prestes a se intensificarem e se tornarem reais.





	Feliz aniversário, Beka

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoal!  
> Eu não pude deixar de escrever algo para o aniversário do Otabek, porque né...  
> A one ficou maior do que eu esperava, mas a leitura está bem leve, então espero que vocês aproveitem e gostem tanto quanto eu gostei escrevê-la <3

 

 

Depois de ganhar sua medalha de ouro no Grand Prix em Barcelona, Yuri voltou para Rússia juntamente com Victor. Pela primeira vez, voltar para a casa estava sendo um pouco mais difícil do que qualquer outro ano, pois, diferente de antes, agora havia alguém que precisaria se despedir.

Georgi e Mila se mantinham sentados juntos, enquanto o loiro permanecia um pouco mais afastado olhando para a tela do celular que marcava o horário. Estava cada vez mais perto da hora de partir e, mesmo que tentasse, não conseguia parar de tremer a perna ao se sentir estressado consigo. Quando saiu do hotel, Otabek já não estava lá. Queria se despedir, mas não sabia como, já que não possuía algum meio de encontrá-lo.

As duas pessoas conversando em voz baixa ao seu lado não estava ajudando nada com seu humor. Olhou de canto e viu Victor e Yuuri tão pertos que pareciam um só. O russo de cabelos platinados repousava sua cabeça no ombro do japonês que acariciava os cabelos do, agora, noivo. No começo, Yuri tinha pensado que aquele negócio do noivado era alguma brincadeira sem graça e que logo aqueles dois voltariam ao “normal”, mesmo que o clima entre eles sempre tivesse sido “estranho” para o loiro, porém, mesmo que Katsuki não tivesse conseguido ganhar o ouro, eles pareciam ter ficado ainda mais próximos.

Desviou os olhos rapidamente quando viu Nikiforov levantando o rosto e dando um tímido beijo nos lábios do parceiro que não demorou para empurrá-lo com o rosto completamente corado, olhando rapidamente para os lados com a intenção de checar se alguém tinha visto aquela cena.

— Nojentos – Yuri sussurrou para si, olhando para o lado contrário e com a mão em frente ao rosto que se esquentava involuntariamente.

Toda aquela ocasião o irritava; aqueles dois e o clima romântico entre eles, o fato de ter se despedido de todo mundo, até daqueles que não fazia questão, e não ter conseguido ver Otabek pela última vez. Podia achar um jeito de conseguir o número do celular dele depois, mas, e se ele não quisesse receber ligações do loiro? Por isso que, para Yuri, era importante o próprio moreno dar-lhe o número. Era seu primeiro amigo e não queria estragar tudo. Gostava dele e não queria esperar tanto tempo para poder conversar com o mesmo novamente.

— Droga! – resmungou.

Sem saber o que fazer, desejou que a hora não passasse tão rapidamente, porém, era inevitável. Não demorou para Yakov e Lilia aparecerem e avisarem os russos sobre o embarque. Mila e Georgi foram na frente e Yuri logo se levantou. Victor ficou para trás, pois se despedir de Yuuri era mais complicado do que ele mesmo imaginava que seria. O loiro olhou disfarçadamente para os dois a tempo de vê-los se abraçando e logo pegou sua mala para enfim andar até seu destino. Por fim, não tinha muito o que fazer.

— Não é como se eu me importasse mesmo – sussurrou, desanimado.

— Yuri!

Seu corpo parou. Conhecia aquela voz, o que deixava seus batimentos tão descontrolados que parou de respirar por um segundo. Se virou e viu Otabek passando pelas pessoas ao andar rapidamente até ele. Yuri deixou sua mala no lugar e começou a caminhar ao seu encontro sem acreditar que o moreno estava mesmo ali.

— Quando eu voltei para o hotel – Otabek começou a falar quando se aproximou, mas parou para recuperar o fôlego -, você já tinha saído. Pensei que não ia dar tempo de te encontrar aqui, mas que bom que cheguei a tempo.

O loiro estava sem reação. O alívio que estava sentindo por poder vê-lo pela última vez, o assustava.

— E-Eu... posso ligar para você? – foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu falar.

Otabek observou atentamente sua expressão e logo tirou o celular do bolso para entregá-lo a Yuri. Para quem tanto queria se despedir, não fazia a mínima ideia do que deveria dizer, era algo novo para ele, então começou a pensar em algumas coisas enquanto digitava seu número no celular do outro, porém, tudo parecia ser íntimo demais para ele.

Ao entregar o aparelho de volta, os dois se olharam por um minuto sem saber o que falar para o outro.

— Então... – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

— Pode falar – Yuri disse rapidamente.

— Eu vou te mandar uma mensagem para você marcar meu número.

— Ok.

— Ei, Yuri! – Lilia chamou.

O loiro olhou para trás e viu que seus amigos estavam o observando, o que piorava as coisas.

— Eu preciso ir – ele disse.

— Tenha uma boa viagem – Otabek respondeu.

Ao pensar em se virar, Plisetsky colocou a mão no rosto e logo encarou Otabek mais uma vez. Aquilo não era uma despedida.

— Obrigado por ter me ajudado com minha apresentação e obrigado deixar eu ligar para você depois.

— Eu que agradeço. Mesmo que você não tivesse pedido o número, eu ia pedir. Eu já disse, mas parabéns pelo ouro, você foi perfeito como sempre.

Otabek falava tão seriamente e sem vergonha que acabava envergonhando Yuri.

— Vê se pelo menos divida o pódio comigo da próxima vez. É claro que o ouro vai ser meu, mas tem outros dois lugares que você pode ocupar – falou sorrindo, se sentindo mais à vontade do que antes.

O moreno deu um suave sorriso sincero que era raro para a maioria das pessoas, mas, apesar de não ter se acostumado com a mudança de expressão, Yuri já tinha o visto algumas vezes antes.

— Seria um prazer – ele disse.

— Então está combinado! – sorriu e logo olhou para trás. – Eu preciso ir senão o velhote vai dar mais uma bronca em mim e, depois da nossa apresentação, eu quero evitá-las por um bom tempo.

— Vai lá. Vou demorar um pouco aqui ainda.

Yuri o encarou por cerca de um minuto e, nesse meio tempo, percebeu o que estava faltando. Deu um passo para frente e o abraçou de repente. Surpreso, Otabek demorou alguns segundos para abraçá-lo de volta, entretanto, não perdeu a oportunidade de retribuir.

— Tchau – o loiro disse em voz baixa.

— Se cuida – o moreno sussurrou de volta.

Yuri começou a se afastar e sorriu radiante ao acenar para enfim ir em direção a todos, deixando Otabek com um sorriso tímido enquanto observava suas costas se distanciando.

Ao chegar perto de Yuuri e Victor que o olhavam com uma certa curiosidade, o loiro falou rapidamente para o japonês:

— Até mais, _Katsudon_.

Yuuri acenou surpreso pois, diferente do que esperava, a expressão do garoto não estava ranzinza como sempre, mas sim irradiante demais. Sem parar para ouvir uma resposta, pegou sua mala e passou por todo mundo, ignorando os olhares ao ir direto para o embarque, uma vez que não conseguia se importar com algo pois estava ocupado demais se sentindo feliz, e nada conseguir atrapalhar.

****

**_~*~ ~*~ ~*~_ **

 

Ao longo dos meses que se passaram, Yuri precisou aguentar Victor e Mila enchendo sua paciência com perguntas sobre Otabek e sua repentina amizade para com o mesmo, assim como Georgi que tentava ajudar, mas acabava falando de amor uma hora ou outra, o que não adiantava em nada. Sem contar no drama do Victor que a cada dia que se passava ficava mais carente pela falta que Yuuri fazia, porém, quando a noite chegava, seus aborrecimentos iam embora pois era a hora que ligava para Otabek e contava sobre seu dia. O loiro falava mais do que o moreno, mas só de saber que ele estava do outro lado da linha, já era o suficiente para os dois. Era estranho para Yuri porque, depois de um tempo, aquelas ligações se tornaram essências para seu dia ser completo. Conversar com Otabek pelo celular ou até mesmo uma chamada de vídeo pelo Skype de vez em quando, fazia com que suas noites de sono ficassem cada vez melhores. Podia estar se estressando com os mais velhos lhe fazendo perguntas idiotas o tempo todo, mas, quando anoitecia, não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

 

**_~*~ ~*~ ~*~_ **

 

No último dia de fevereiro, quando Yuri chegou em casa à noite depois de ter sido arrastado para jantar com Victor, Mila e Georgi, encontrou um pacote em cima da sua cama. Sem saber o que era, analisou a caixa e viu o nome do remetente: “Otabek Altin”. Rasgou todo o papel sem se importar com muita coisa e logo viu um gatinho de pelúcia parecido com sua gata Potya dentro da caixa. Sorrindo, foi correndo ligar o notebook e chamar Otabek no Skype que atendeu depois de alguns toques com o cabelo bagunçado e os olhos semicerrados, desacostumados com a luz do seu aparelho. 

— Desculpa, eu te acordei? Estava aparecendo aqui que você estava online – o loiro disse.

— Eu cochilei sem querer enquanto te esperava, desculpa – o moreno disse ao se ajeitar na cama e passar a mão nos cabelos, puxando-os para trás.

— Tudo bem, eu só queria te agradecer por isso – ele levantou a pelúcia, sorrindo. – É igualzinho à Potya. Eu amei!

— Chegou um dia antes do que planejei, mas que bom que você gostou. Eu estava procurando alguma coisa para te dar de aniversário e encontrei o gatinho; não pude deixar de pensar em você na hora.

— Acertou em cheio! Não podia ter me dado algo melhor. Muito obrigado, Otabek.

— É sempre bom te ver sorrir assim – o moreno disse, deixando seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso sincero.

Yuri olhou para seu presente, tentando disfarçar a vergonha. De vez em quando, Altin falava algumas coisas que acabava o deixando sem jeito, mas por algum motivo, não se sentia desconfortável, apenas envergonhado, pois nunca sabia o que falar.

— Aliás, Yuri – o moreno começou a falar, fazendo o loiro levantar os olhos -, feliz aniversário.

Olhou para o relógio que mal passava das nove da noite.

— É dia vinte e oito ainda – disse.

— Aqui já passou da meia-noite.

— Maldito fuso horário – falou ao balançar a cabeça. – Muito obrigado, Otabek. Eu amei o presente, sério. Desculpa por ter te acordado.

— Eu não me importo de ser acordado por você, Yuri.

— Eu vou lembrar disso caso um dia você reclame que eu te acordei – brincou.

Passou uma hora conversando com Otabek, até que se despediram com um “boa noite” como todos os dias, assim como o moreno o parabenizou mais uma vez.

Deitado em sua cama, Yuri abraçou seu gatinho de pelúcia e dormiu sem conseguir parar de sorrir. 

 

**_~*~ ~*~ ~*~_ **

 

Demorou um pouco, mas Yuuri se mudou para Rússia, fazendo com que Victor se tornasse a pessoa mais feliz daquele lugar; feliz até demais. Yuri não conseguia deixar de implicar com aqueles dois, pois era demonstração de carinho em público demais para seu gosto.

Aos poucos, foi se acostumando e se aproximando mais de Yuuri que, ao contrário dos outros, sabia lidar melhor com o loiro. Tirando sua relação com o avô, com sua gata e suas diárias conversas com o Otabek, Yuri mantinha uma certa distância da maioria das pessoas, até mesmo daqueles que estavam por perto todos os dias. Era difícil se abrir, pois não gostava de se mostrar “fraco” para os outros, por isso preferia ser hostil na maior parte do tempo, porém, depois que o loiro dividiu o pirozhki de katsudon com Yuuri, o japonês não se intimidava mais, porque já tinha visto o lado que Plisetsky tanto escondia de todo mundo. No fim das contas, Yuri era só mais um adolescente que, diferente da maioria, precisava arcar com grandes responsabilidades além de sofrer a pressão em ser um patinador perfeito.

— Você parecia um pouco distraído hoje – Yuuri disse ao se sentar do lado do loiro após o treino diário.  

— Impressão sua – falou ao assistir Victor patinando.

— Está se sentindo intimidado por ele estar voltando a competir?

— Até parece! Não importa se ele está ou não patinando, o ouro vai ser meu de qualquer jeito.

— Ah, é mesmo? Creio que não possa concordar, já que eu estou indo ganhar meu ouro também.

— Venha com tudo então, porque eu vou!

— Darei meu melhor – Yuuri disse.

— Acho bom.

— Aliás, como está Otabek? – perguntou.

— Não faço a mínima ideia. Faz dois dias que não nos falamos.

— Por quê? O que aconteceu?

— Nada, ele só anda ocupado esses dias.

— Por isso que você está distraído? Sente saudade dele?

— Saudade? Que idiotice! Nós não somos iguais você e o velhote.

— Não disse que vocês eram iguais a nós, mas não é errado sentir saudade dele.

— Não é como se eu me importasse.

— É claro que se importa, não precisa mentir. Sei como se sente.

— Já disse que não é a mesma coisa.

— Pode até não ser, mas você gosta dele do seu jeito e quando gostamos de alguém, sentimos falta da pessoa. É normal, não precisa ficar com medo disso.

— Eu não estou com medo dessa merda insignificante! Eu só não dormi bem de noite, só isso. Eu aguento ficar alguns dias sem falar com o Otabek, não é como se eu fosse morrer ou algo do tipo. Não sou o Victor que fica fazendo drama por causa dessas coisas.

— Se você está falando... – Yuuri sorriu maldoso ao desviar os olhos do loiro e observar Victor que ainda patinava, deixando-o ainda mais irritado apenas com aquela expressão.

Ouvindo apenas o som dos patins deslizando pelo gelo, os dois não trocaram uma palavra por alguns minutos. Yuri estava ocupado demais irritado e tentando evitar em pensar o que Yuuri havia acabado de falar, pois, de certo modo, sentia que o japonês estava certo, mas não queria admitir que era aquele sentimento de saudade que estava sentindo.

— Seria bom se eu pudesse vê-lo de vez em quando – falou em voz baixa depois de um tempo, se rendendo completamente.

— Mesmo que você fale com ele todos os dias, não é a mesma coisa do que falar pessoalmente, né? Eu sei como se sente. Mas, relaxa, outubro você vê ele.

— Outubro? Você está bem? Não tem competição em outubro, _Katsudon._

— O Victor e o Otabek não contaram a você?

— Contaram o quê?

— Otabek vai passar o mês treinando com a gente. Victor e Yakov estavam conversando sobre isso essa semana. Pensei que soubesse.

— Desde quando isso está combinado?!

— Acho que faz dois dias.

— É claro que o Otabek não me contou! Faz dois dias que eu não falo com ele! Não acredito que ele vai vir! – exclamou.

Yuri até podia ter ficado com raiva por não terem avisado ele, mas estava ocupado demais se sentindo animado como muito tempo não se sentia.

Agora, seu maior desejo era que os dias passassem cada vez mais rápidos, pois pensar em passar um mês com Otabek por perto, era empolgante demais para quem, com certeza, estava com saudades.

 

**_~*~ ~*~ ~*~_ **

 

Plisetsky poupou Altin de uma bronca por não ter lhe contado sobre sua viagem até a Rússia. Sua animação se manteve até o primeiro dia de outubro, pois havia passado todos os dias falando com o Otabek sobre sua ida até lá e, quando o dia chegou, fez questão em ir até o aeroporto para buscá-lo junto com Yakov.

Parado em meio ao aeroporto, olhava do celular para os lados o tempo todo enquanto as pessoas passavam aos montes por ele. Yakov tinha ido junto para receber o treinador de Altin, porém, Yuri quase que não sentia sua presença ali.

Não demorou para avistar Otabek caminhando em sua direção e logo seu coração começar a acelerar. Mesmo que não tenha estado próximo a ele, as conversas diárias que tiveram por todos aqueles meses, fazia com que Yuri se sentisse íntimo o suficiente do moreno para simplesmente sair correndo em sua direção. Avistando o loiro, Altin apenas parou, deixou sua mala ao seu lado e abriu os braços, pois, assim como o outro, também necessitava daquilo.

Otabek precisou segurar os dois para não caírem com o impacto que recebeu de Yuri se jogando nele.

— Eu não acredito que você está aqui! – Yuri disse em voz alta.

— É bom te ver também, Yuri.  

— Eu tenho tanta coisa para mostra para você. Você vai amar a Potya e também podemos patinar juntos. Tem meu avô também, eu vou apresentar você para ele. Ah, e o Yuuri está na casa do Victor, ele pode fazer katsudon e, apesar de não parecer, ele faz um katsudon maravilhoso, e, falando em katsudon, eu posso fazer pirozhki de katsudon para nós; eu prometo que é gostoso. Cara, é tão bom te ter aqui.

O moreno apenas observou a expressão brilhante de Yuri que atropelava as palavras ao falar tão rapidamente. Não pôde deixar de sorrir, porque aquele clima que o loiro trazia, o contagiava de um jeito como nenhuma outra pessoa conseguia.

— Vamos fazer tudo isso, então.

— Com certeza!

Partiram em direção ao carro de Yakov enquanto conversavam ao longo de todo o caminho.  

 Otabek e o técnico se hospedariam em um hotel, entretanto, Yuri já estava fazendo planos de o amigo dormir em sua casa. É claro que ficaria animado com aquela visita. Tinha passado praticamente o ano inteiro conversando com ele e, querendo ou não, isso os aproximou mais do que imaginavam, já que estavam distantes um do outro.

O horário do almoço já estava perto, fazendo com que Yakov convidasse todos para comer. Não dispensaram o convite, dando a oportunidade de uma longa conversa entre eles. Yuri sorria tanto enquanto falava que Otabek mal conseguia desviar o olhar para comer. Não conseguia se acostumar com aquele lado do loiro, pois, por anos, apenas o observou de longe e, a visão que ele tinha era como a que todos possuíam, já que o russo mal-humorado fazia questão de não deixar com que o vissem de outro modo. Porém, por trás de todas as camadas que tanto criou ao longo de sua vida, havia um lugarzinho que, mesmo pequeno e particular, não deixava de ser reluzente, e Otabek gostava daquilo.

****

**_~*~ ~*~ ~*~_ **

 

A programação de treino ficava cada vez mais rigorosa. Yuri não deixou Otabek escapar do balé, assim como ajudava-o alongar todos os dias; era como se fosse um tipo de tortura para o moreno nada flexível.

— Abaixa essa cabeça, Otabek! – o loiro exclamou com um sorriso maldoso ao abaixar a cabeça de Altin enquanto o mesmo se mantinha sentado e tentava alcançar os próprios pés.

Otabek reclamava em silêncio, sentindo seus musculosos se esticando cada vez mais, no mesmo tempo que Yuri segurava a risada com o sofrimento do amigo. Quando chegava a vez do loiro se alongar, Otabek ficava observando.

— Não precisa se gabar para mim – disse. – Já percebi que você é flexível.

— Eu não estou me gabando!

O moreno o fitou intensamente, até que Plisetsky se rendeu.

— Talvez um pouco – riu. – Porra, Otabek, você precisa se esforçar. Você sabe que se melhorar essa característica, seu programa vai ser mais valorizado.

— Eu não nasci para o balé.

— Para de chorar, cara. Você está aqui agora – Yuri esticou as mãos para Otabek ajudá-lo a levantar -, e se você “não nasceu” para o balé, então vou ajudar com que o balé nasça para você, pelo menos o que eu conseguir, né? Mas me ajuda a te ajudar.

— Sim, senhor – Otabek engrossou a voz, brincando ao receber o sermão do mais novo.

— Vamos – o loiro disse ao tocar seu ombro e caminhar para a pista.

Ao longo da tarde, Otabek pegava dicas com todos ali, mas, ao final do treino, se juntava com Yuri para praticarem saltos por um pouco mais tempo enquanto os outros já haviam encerrado suas atividades. Não importava a distância que ficavam um do outro, quando um deles caíam, o outro deslizava para poder ajudá-lo a se levantar. Já era automático e nenhum deles reclamava sobre aquilo.

Apesar dos treinos estarem sendo cansativos, tudo parecia mais prazeroso quando estavam fazendo juntos.

 

**_~*~ ~*~ ~*~_ **

****

Ao longo do mês, Yuri levou Otabek para visitar vários pontos turísticos de São Petersburgo, onde os passeios eram sempre recheados por conversas e alguma comida que encontravam no caminho. A cada dia que se passava, os dois se tornavam mais próximos. Apesar de serem diferentes, eram iguais de muitos modos, o que facilitava o relacionamento deles.

Não demorou muito para Yuuri os convidarem para comer katsudon na casa do Victor, que, agora, também era dele, já que os dois estavam morando juntos. Claro, o loiro que tinha dado a ideia, só esperou o convite ser feito.

— Obrigado por me convidarem – Otabek disse.

— Foi a primeira vez que Yuri pediu alguma coisa para mim, não pude deixar de fazer – Katsuki falou.

— Eu não pedi nada! Só dei a ideia – o loiro retrucou.

— Fiquei surpreso com a amizade de vocês dois. Desde sempre, o Yuri nunca fez questão de ser amigo de alguém e de repente ele estava todo distraído no treino por causa da saudade que estava de você – Victor o entregou completamente.  

Yuri sentiu seu rosto inteiro pegar fogo enquanto olhava incrédulo para Victor que o encarava malévolo.

— Para de falar merda, velhote! Eu estava distraído porque não tinha dormido direito! Otabek... – olhou para o moreno, mas parou de falar quando o viu com a mão em frente a boca para esconder o riso e levemente corado abaixo dos olhos -, não acredita nele, seu idiota! É óbvio que é mentira!

— Dava para perceber quando vocês conversavam e não conversavam, porque o humor do Yuri mudava de ótimo para péssimo nos treinos, e olha que ele sempre está de péssimo humor, mas melhorava consideravelmente por causa de você – Yuuri ajudou.

— Por que vocês não vão tomar no... – antes de completar o xingamento, Otabek colocou sua mão em frente a boca do loiro, o impedindo de continuar.

— Não fique bravo, Yuri – sua expressão era de divertimento. – Eu também sentia saudade de você.

— Que fofo – Victor e Yuuri disseram juntos.

Quando se pensava que o rosto de Plisetsky não podia ficar mais vermelho, ficou.  

— Isso aqui tá uma porra! – Yuri disse ao começar a se levantar. – Eu vou embora!

No mesmo instante, Katsuki colocou uma tigela cheia em sua frente que emanava um cheio delicioso de katsudon, o que fez Yuri hesitar ao olhar aquilo, fazendo-o se render e se sentar novamente.

— Isso não significa que eu vou perdoar vocês por todas as merdas que estão me fazendo passar – deixou claro. 

— A gente nem começou ainda, Yurio – Victor ameaçou.

— Nem ouse, velhote!

— Vamos comer, deixem a discussão para depois – Yuuri advertiu-os.

Todos agradeceram pela comida e, antes de começar a comer, Yuri ficou de olho na expressão de Otabek que se iluminou ao experimentar o katsudon.

— Eu não disse que era maravilhoso?! – o loiro perguntou animado, satisfeito com a reação de Altin.

— É realmente delicioso.

Victor e Yuuri se entreolharam após observarem os dois que estavam sentados à frente e sorriram um para o outro como se soubessem de coisas que ninguém mais naquela sala sabia, porém, optaram por ficarem em silêncio e aproveitar a refeição.

É claro que todos iriam perceber a mudança de comportamento que o loiro tinha quando estava perto de Otabek, era como se o moreno conseguisse extrair o melhor dele, não só para si, mas para todos que estivessem próximos. Mas, enquanto o raro sorriso sincero de Yuri estivesse aparecendo, nada mais importava.

 

**_~*~ ~*~ ~*~_ **

****

Na metade do mês, Yuri levou Otabek para jantar na casa do seu avô. O senhor tinha ciência de que o neto havia feito um amigo, mas não pôde deixar de ficar surpreso quando Altin foi apresentado.

Apesar de conhecer a parte dócil de Yuri mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, Nikolai sabia como o loiro agia com a maioria, e, vê-lo agindo tão livremente com aquele rapaz, deixava-o bastante satisfeito.

Já fazia alguns poucos dias que o loiro estava dormindo na casa do avô, então não foi novidade quando entrou no seu quarto e encontrou sua gata deitada em sua cama.

— Finalmente vocês vão se conhecer – falou animado ao caminhar até a cama.

Pegou a gata no colo no mesmo tempo que Otabek se aproximou lentamente.

— Potya, esse é o Otabek. Otabek, essa é a Potya.

O moreno se aproximou com cuidado para não assustar a gata que o observava atenciosamente, para então acariciar os pelos da mesma que estranhou no começo, mas logo fechou os olhos e aproveitou o carinho.

— Ela gostou de você! – Yuri disse animado. – Ela não gosta muito que as pessoas a toquem e sempre acaba fugindo, mas ela gostou de você – sorriu.

O moreno fitou o mais novo e disse em voz baixa:

— Parece alguém que eu conheço.

— Quê? Não te ouvi.

— Nada. Posso pegar ela?

— Claro!

Plisetsky observou o amigo pegando sua gata, e, querendo ou não, estava um pouco surpreso, já que ela correu de Yuuri várias e várias vezes, porém, parecia que ele e a gata tinham os mesmos gostos...

Se sentaram na cama e deixaram que o silêncio pairasse enquanto Potya se sentia à vontade no colo de Otabek ao ser acariciada.

— Já que ela te aceitou, então posso falar o nome dela para você.

— Não é Potya?

— Esse é o apelido dela, mas ela se chama Puma Tiger Scorpion.

— Puma Tiger Scorpion?

— Sim! – Yuri sorriu, orgulhoso.

Altin olhou em seus olhos e apenas apreciou sua expressão animada por um minuto.

— É um nome muito legal.

— Não é?! Não sei como todo mundo acha um nome estranho. É maneiro, só não vê quem não quer.

— Sim.

— Yuratchka, está tudo pronto para começar – o senhor apareceu na porta.

— Já vou, vovô.

— Começar o quê? – Otabek perguntou.

— Vamos fazer pirozhki de katsudon!

— Já aviso que sou péssimo na cozinha.

— Tudo bem, você ajuda no que pode.

Otabek e Nikolai tinham algo em comum: não falavam muito, porém, Yuri falava pelos dois. Todos ajudaram a fazer o prato enquanto conversavam e se conheciam, afinal, não era sempre que o loiro levava um amigo para apresentar ao avô.

Para a alegria de Plisetsky, a expressão de Otabek ao comer o pirozhki foi tão gratificante quanto a vez que o mesmo comeu katsudon. Ver que estava o agradando de alguma forma, fazia com que tudo se tornasse melhor.

Após a janta, Nikolai foi se sentar em sua poltrona na sala enquanto Otabek e Yuri voltaram para o quarto do loiro.

— Estou morrendo – Plisetsky disse se jogando na cama.

— Estava muito delicioso. Confesso que fiquei surpreso com você sabendo cozinhar tão bem.

— Não é tão difícil – se gabou. – Mas e você? O tempo todo só eu falo. Você apenas me observa.

Altin se sentou ao lado do garoto deitado e o fitou.

— Viu? Você fica me olhando assim.

— Força do hábito, desculpa. Eu sempre estive apenas observando de longe – Otabek disse.

— Mas agora você está aqui, não está? Não precisa ficar apenas olhando, mesmo que eu ache que não tem nada para olhar.

— Não tem muita coisa interessante sobre mim para falar.

— Sério? Você é DJ, usa uma jaqueta de couro e tem uma moto, isso já é maneiro demais para mim. Sem contar que temos gostos iguais e se a Potya gostou de você, eu não posso estar errado também.

O rapaz sentado suavizou a expressão ao olhar para o lado e logo disse:

— Quer ouvir umas músicas que eu fiz? – ele pegou o celular do bolso e o ergueu.

— Com certeza!

Yuri se virou para abrir a gaveta do criado mudo e pegou um fone de ouvido.

— Eu toquei elas em algumas festas, talvez você goste – disse ao procurar as músicas e logo entregar o celular para o outro.

Yuri colocou um fone e deu play no áudio que Otabek havia deixado pronto. Era exatamente seu estilo musical predileto; uma batida forte, vibrante e intensa.

— Aliás, você tem um gosto muito bom para músicas – o loiro elogiou.

— Obrigado, você também.

— Você vai ficar na beirada da cama aí? Sobe direito nesse colchão, Otabek.

Sem rodeios, o moreno sentou na cama e se encostou na cabeceira da mesma, enquanto que Yuri se mantinha deitado com os braços em baixo da cabeça ao olhar para o teto e apreciar a música.

— Yuratchka... – Otabek sussurrou para si, porém, audível o suficiente.

— Oi? – Yuri perguntou.

— Você tem bastante apelidos. Victor e Yuuri te chamam de Yurio, seu avô de Yuratchka...

— Você não pode me chamar de nenhum desses modos, por favor.

— Por quê?

— Porque senão você vai ser igual eles e você é diferente. Somos amigos, acho que deveríamos ter um apelido só nosso.

— Você já pensou em um apelido para mim? – Otabek perguntou.

— Falar a verdade, faz um tempo que eu queria chamar você de "Beka", mas, sei lá, você não acha estranho?

— Eu acho que não. É algo normal dar apelidos para pessoas que gostamos.

— Você gosta de mim? – Yuri perguntou ao olhá-lo.

Otabek o fitou de cima e sorriu timidamente.

— Eu gosto.

— Então, como vai me chamar?

— Estava pensando em “Yura”. O que acha?

— Eu gostei... – sussurrou ao sentir o rosto corar suavemente ao ouvir o apelido dado a ele.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos sem dizerem uma palavra sequer, até que a gata que havia sumido por um momento, pulou na cama bem no meio dos dois com um gatinho de pelúcia na boca, logo soltando-o perto de Yuri.

— Ah! Eu deixei no sofá hoje de manhã. Obrigada, garota – agradeceu a gata ao abraçar sua pelúcia.

— Eu realmente fiquei feliz de você ter gostado do presente.

— Eu amo gatos. Não estava esperando presente algum e quando vi que você tinha mandado algo, fiquei feliz demais! Durmo com ele todas as noites.

Yuri se virou de lado e se manteve em silêncio por um segundo.

— Ei, Beka, ouça isso – levantou o outro lado do fone, mas como não chegava até Otabek sem que o outro saísse do ouvido de Yuri, o moreno se deitou de lado, ficando de frente para o loiro.

A música era familiar ao ouvido dos dois. “Welcome to the Madness” tocava alto e em bom som.

— Valeu a pena toda a bronca que eu levei por aquela apresentação – Yuri disse, sorrindo.

— Você foi perfeito – Otabek sussurrou.

— Nós fomos – corrigiu, olhando em seus olhos.

— Eu não fiz nada.

— Você me ajudou quando eu pedi, então você fez algo.

Deixaram que a música rolasse ao se manterem em silêncio enquanto olhavam um para o outro.

— Beka, você precisa ir embora hoje?

— Por quê?

— Você pode dormir aqui.

— Tem certeza?

— Se você quiser...

— Então, eu fico.

Yuri sorriu para ele e fechou os olhos por um minuto. Os dois ficaram conversando em voz baixa no mesmo tempo em que ouviam as músicas, até que o silêncio pairou mais uma vez e o loiro caiu no sono.

Otabek gostava de observá-lo. Todas suas expressões, seu sorriso e como ele também podia ser sincero sobre seus sentimentos fora da pista de patinação. Para Yuri, a demonstração de sentimentos era um sinal de fraqueza, porém, o que ele ainda não sabia era que aquilo não o fazia fraco. No fundo, ele tinha medo de como o veriam; de como aquilo poderia mudar a imagem dele para alguém mais frágil e aquilo fazia com que ele próprio não fosse sincero consigo na maior parte do tempo, entretanto, havia momentos que quando o loiro ficava próximo de certas pessoas, mostrar seu lado amigável não lhe preocupava, pois, sua confiança para com elas já havia sido instalada. Otabek se sentia feliz por ter se tornado uma daquelas pessoas para alguém que tanto admirou ao longo da vida e apesar de ser introvertido, conseguia se sentir tão à vontade com Yuri como nunca se sentiu com outra pessoa.

Ficou o observando por um longo tempo até que passou sua mão suavemente por seu rosto, colocando a mecha que caía em seus olhos por detrás de sua orelha. Podia ficar ali a noite inteira que não se importaria, porém, esperou mais um pouco até desligar a música e colocar o fone mais seu celular no chão ao seu lado. Antes de sair da cama, se deitou em frente a ele mais uma vez. Se sentia um pouco nervoso ali, seus batimentos se mantinham em uma constante acelerada e aquilo o assustava de certo modo, mas não queria que aquele sentimento fosse embora. Viu Yuri se mexendo e abraçando seu gato de pelúcia, se encolhendo na cama. Altin apenas sorriu e logo depositou um suave beijo em sua testa.

— Boa noite, Yura – disse ao olhá-lo mais uma vez e enfim sair da cama.

Pegou um lençol que estava dobrado em cima de uma cadeira no canto do quarto e o cobriu; apagou a luz e fechou a porta silenciosamente. Caminhou até a sala onde se encontrou com Nikolai ainda sentado em sua poltrona.

— Yuratchka dormiu? – o senhor perguntou, logo apontando para o sofá, insinuando que Otabek se sentasse.

— Sim. Foi um dia cansativo – respondeu, se sentando.

— Eu imagino. Sabe, Otabek, Yuratchka passou o ano todo falando sobre você. Faz tempo que estou esperando te conhecer. Parece que você gosta dele, então estou feliz.

— Eu gosto sim, senhor.

— Promete algo para mim?

— Claro.

— É difícil o meu neto agir da mesma maneira que ele age comigo com outra pessoa, mas ele parece estar bem com você, então eu te peço para não o deixar se machucar. Eu nem sempre estarei aqui para protegê-lo e ele parece confiar em você, nesse caso, também vou confiar.

— Vou dar o meu melhor, senhor.

— Obrigado – agradeceu. – Pode ficar aqui se quiser. Eu tenho alguns travesseiros e cobertores de reserva. Ele vai ficar feliz em acordar amanhã e te ver aqui.

— Se não for incomodar, eu aceito.

O senhor pegou um coberta e travesseiros para Otabek e logo os dois entraram em uma conversa sobre Yuri, onde Nikolai falou na maior parte do tempo.

Na hora de dormir, a TV foi desligada e os dois se despediram com um “boa noite” antes do senhor ir para seu quarto, deixando Altin deitado no sofá. Estava se sentindo estranho; um tanto quanto confuso, pois se sentia cada vez mais agitado quando estava perto do loiro. Era como se não tivesse mais controlo sobre si e, naquele momento, não sabia ao certo o que pensar.

 

**_~*~ ~*~ ~*~_ **

****

As últimas duas semanas do mês de outubro se passaram mais rápido do que Yuri e Otabek queriam. O clima entre eles estava ficando íntimo demais aos olhos de quem estava vendo de fora, pois, para os dois, aquilo estava se desenvolvendo tão naturalmente que não conseguiam enxergar daquela forma, porém, depois de um tempo, o loiro começou a estranhar o modo como se sentia em relação ao moreno, pois, seus sentimentos estavam começando a ficarem intensos de uma maneira totalmente desconhecida para ele. Aquele entusiasmo que o fazia perder o ar apenas por ver alguém que tinha visto no dia anterior era um tanto quanto assustador para o garoto, principalmente, quando esse alguém era seu amigo homem. Não era fácil lidar com seus sentimentos, especialmente, quando passava o dia vendo Victor e Yuuri demonstrando afeto para todos que quisessem ver; era assustador porque não sabia como fazer parar; era assustador porque tinha medo do que pensariam dele; era assustador porque gostava do Otabek e não queria que ele o visse como um estranho, porém, Altin se sentia da mesma forma e estava percebendo que o loiro começara a agir de uma forma esquisita quando se encontrava ao seu lado, pois mesmo que quisesse disfarçar, Yuri era muito óbvio. Sabia que teria que lidar com aquilo, então tentou ao máximo deixar o clima o mais confortável possível para enfim Plisetsky entender que não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Na chegada do dia trinta de outubro, Victor convidou a todos para que fossem passar uma noite em seu chalé, preparando um jantar de despedida para Otabek e seu técnico, afinal, iriam voltar para o Cazaquistão no dia primeiro.

O chalé se localizava em uma área verde e distante da cidade. O lugar era belo assim como a vista que o mesmo proporcionava. A temperatura já estava começando a cair, então todos se preveniram e se agasalharam bem.

Yuri se manteve em silêncio na maior parte do jantar, pois se sentia um pouco para baixo ao pensar no significado que aquele encontro tinha. Era óbvio que não desejava se despedir de Otabek, mas sabia que era inevitável, o que piorava sua situação. Altin notou aquela mudança de humor do loiro que havia ficado um pouco isolado e quieto ao longo do dia, porém, não perguntou nada enquanto todos comiam e conversavam em voz alta.

Victor e Yuuri colocaram vários colchões na sala de estar para que todos dormissem lá. Acenderam a lareira e abriram o vinho que os adultos tomaram pelo resto da noite.

Quando apenas o fogo da lareira clareava a sala e o silêncio pairava pelo ar, Yuri já estava de olhos fechados depois de mal ter falado algo naquela noite. Sabia que Otabek estava deitado no colchão do seu lado, então não abriu os olhos por um bom tempo, porém, quando não aguentou mais e os abriu, o moreno não estava mais lá. Se sentou e olhou para os lados, procurando-o, mas não o encontrou. 

Pegou sua coberta e andou pela casa tentando achá-lo. Ao chegar na sala, olhou pela grande janela de vidro e viu alguém sentado do lado de fora. Observou por um minuto, hesitando em ir até ele pois não sabia como conversar normalmente, não naquela hora pelo menos, porém, quando olhou para a cozinha e viu que o relógio marcava meia-noite, apenas caminhou até a sala em silêncio, pegou sua mochila que tinha levado e saiu para o lado de fora.

Otabek estava sentado em cima de um pano aparentemente velho que pegou na varanda e totalmente agasalhado. Estava mais frio do que quando eles chegaram no lugar.

— O que está fazendo aqui fora nesse frio? – Yuri perguntou, se colocando ao seu lado, surpreendendo o moreno.

— O que está fazendo acordado, Yura?

— Você também está, então...

O loiro se sentou em cima do pano ao lado dele.

— Eu gosto do frio. Também gosto da vista do céu que este lugar proporciona.

— Já é quase novembro, então logo vai começar a nevar. Eu gosto do frio também, mas se você ficar aqui fora vai pegar um resfriado – o loiro disse.

Otabek observou que o outro estava pouco agasalhado, apenas com uma calça de moletom e uma blusa fina, sem contar o cobertor que estava pendurado em seus ombros. O moreno balançou a cabeça e tirou seu cachecol para passar em voltar do pescoço do loiro.

— Olha quem fala – disse, ajeitando o cachecol.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos até desviarem o olhar.

— Você também está se sentindo estranho? – Otabek perguntou finalmente.

— Estranho? – indagou, começando a se sentir nervoso.

— Como se sentisse sufocado por um sentimento diferente.

— Como... você sabe?

— Também me sinto assim – respondeu, voltando a olhá-lo.

— Isso é ruim? – Yuri perguntou, se encolhendo levemente.

— Não sei. Você acha que é ruim?

— Eu não sei também.

Os dois se mantiveram em silêncio, até Yuri falar.

— Eu não quero que você vá embora, Beka.

Otabek olhou para o alto e expirou, fazendo que o ar quente dos seus pulmões condensasse no vazio. O céu estava todo estrelado, assim como a lua se mantinha alta e crescente.

— Eu também não quero ir, porque eu sei que sentirei sua falta.

— Eu também vou sentir sua falta. Você nem foi embora e eu já sinto como se faltasse alguma coisa.

— Pelo menos, vamos continuar nos falando.

— Não é a mesma coisa do que quando você está do meu lado.

Altin voltou a encará-lo e logo colocou, suavemente, seu dedo na ponta do nariz do outro, sentindo-o gelado. Logo, puxou o cachecol até acima do seu nariz.

— Você está começando a ficar gelado, Yura.

Plisetsky se virou levemente e colocou suas duas mãos no rosto de Otabek que estava tão frio quanto o dele.

— Olha quem fala.

Não baixou suas mãos, ao invés disso, deixou que seus dedos explorassem toda a pele da face do outro. Ao repousar sua palma na bochecha dele, Otabek fechou os olhos e deixou sua cabeça inclinar para o lado.

— Isso é estranho, mas eu não consigo evitar – sussurrou. – O que eu faço? É assustador.

— Do que você tem medo?

— De tudo! Eu não sou assim. O velhote e o katsudon, eu..., eu não sou daquele jeito, mas você...

Otabek abriu os olhos e observou a expressão corada do loiro que parecia frágil no momento, então apenas sorriu.

— Não precisa ter medo, Yura, eu estou aqui. Quando você sentir que precisa de alguém, eu vou continuar aqui. Não vou fugir de você.

— Você não está com medo?

— Eu estou. Tudo bem sentir medo, isso não te faz fraco. Tudo bem querer conversar com alguém. Tudo bem ser apenas você mesmo.

— Eu não entendo ainda o que é isso que estou sentindo.

— Tudo bem, a gente descobre com o tempo – Otabek disse.

Yuri começou a sentir seu nervosismo diminuir gradativamente enquanto olhava para o moreno que tinha uma expressão mais suave do que normalmente. Sem falar, colocou uma parte da sua coberta no ombro do outro, que não dispensou dividir a mesma.

Não demorou para que Yuri se inclinasse e pegasse sua bolsa.

— Eu vou comprar algo legal para você hoje de tarde, mas eu trouxe uma coisa. É um pouco tonto, mas eu queria ser a primeira pessoa a te dar parabéns, igual você fez comigo. Foi a primeira vez que eu tentei fazer algo do tipo, mas eu prometo que você não vai morrer ou algo do tipo. Eu experimentei e está bom até – Yuri disse, pegando uma pequena caixinha do tamanho de sua palma, uma vela e um isqueiro.

— O que...? – Otabek começou a perguntar, mas parou quando percebeu o que o outro estava fazendo.

O loiro pegou o cupcake com cobertura de morango e confetes, com um delicado laço vermelho em volta do copinho de papel e colocou a vela em cima. Teve um pouco de dificuldade de acendê-la, e, quando conseguiu, se virou para ficar de frente para Otabek e entregar o bolinho.

— Feliz aniversário, Beka – disse, olhando para o fogo da vela com um suave sorriso e logo observar a expressão do moreno.

— Yura... – ele encarou seu presente e logo o loiro -, muito obrigado.

Sua expressão era tão linda aos olhos de Yuri que não pôde deixar de apreciá-la. O sentimento em seu peito era tão intenso, que sentia como se não conseguisse respirar, porém, sussurrou:

— Faz um pedido.  

Os dois apenas deixaram que seus olhos se encontrassem em uma mínima distância. Era como se o frio estivesse gradativamente diminuindo entre eles. Lentamente, seus rostos começaram a se aproximar. Otabek deixou que seu nariz gelado encostasse no do outro, olhando intensamente para seus olhos verdes que não demorou para se fecharem timidamente, permitindo que o moreno beijasse delicadamente seus lábios frios. Lento, simples, mas cheio de sentimentos.

Afastou seus lábios, mas não seu rosto, deixando sua testa encostada na do outro.

— Tudo bem, eu não preciso de mais nada.

Logo, a vela se apagou com o vento frio que ali passou, porém, naquele pequeno lugar entre aquelas duas pessoas, encontrava-se quente, pois uma tímida chama que estava esperando para ser acessa há tanto meses, finalmente se acendeu, fazendo com que aqueles dois acostumados a viver no gelo, finalmente, queimassem.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado <3  
> Para quem lê "Can you hear me now?", eu espero voltar a postar essa semana mesmo, então fiquem sossegados. 
> 
> Comentários são bem-vindos como sempre, nesse caso, fiquem à vontade. 
> 
> Xoxo das trevas ;*
> 
> Ps: A fanart da capa é de autoria da artista Bell Chan e foi feita especialmente para essa one-shot. Obrigada, Bell, você não faz ideia de como eu AMEI essa arte. Eu te amo <3


End file.
